


The Ending

by AgenderStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: Post RiD season 3 starscream pov fic. This is how i imagine it went for Starscream. completely self indulgent.





	The Ending

It was done. It was over. He had all the power of a prime, and then some, and it had been torn from him. And he fell to the Earth like some wingless grounder.

And he was captured.

That was it.

Starscream didnt move or fight the autobots as they surrounded him on the ground. He just closed his optics, and relaxed.

He knew they were talking, were celebrating as they Cuffed him and clamped his wings together. Starscream only faintly felt the pain in the action. He couldnt hear them for some reason. He didnt really care either way if he heard them or not. But this sort of void he was in was welcoming.

The seeker remained limp as they carried him onto the Prime’s ship. There was no fight left in him for now.

Starscream was put in a tiny little cell somewhat close to the engines of the ship. That’s the most he registered as he was deposited on the floor, slumping into the corner of the cell like a limp marionette. The autobot who put him here stayed briefly, probably wanting to talk to him. He didnt hear their question, so he continued to not respond. 

He eventually saw their pedes retreat. 

 

He still didnt move.

 

The seeker slipped into a meditative state, lulled there by the humming of the engines.

At some point, his optics offlined, still open, still staring into space. Just dreadfully dark now.

Dreadfully dark..

–

“Starscream im not going to baby you. And im not going to let you rust away down here.” The autobot medic said, picking up the same full cube of energon he had given Starscream four weeks ago. 

The seeker ignored him, choosing to look at his dulling claws. It was fascinating to watch a mech drain of all his colors. It was even more entrancing when its your own colors draining from your own frame.

“Starscream.” Ratchet snapped, irritated at being ignored like this.

“I will have no choice but to inject the energon into you if you dont refuel on your own.”

“Youll do what you want either way, Autobot.” The seeker rasped suddenly, to both his own surprise and Ratchet’s. His voice revealed how bad it was. He hadnt used it since he fell Like satan himself. It was thick and scratchy and broke and cracked horribly from his misuse. It was pitiful. His self loathing drove deeper, poisoning his tainted spark. While the

medic’s sympathy rose, even if he denied it.

“This is what’s become of the crown prince of Vos? Its disgraceful. Its not you. The old you would have had at least a dozen plans for escape by no-”

“Who said i dont? Theyre all pointless. We are going back to Cybertron, so you can lock me up in another cell. So i can rust safely away from your citizens. Ill never fly again. Ill never see my city again. Ill never see the Nemesis again, nor will I ever see my traitorous Trine again

.. or my disgusting excuse for a leader.” Starscream paused to claw at his chassis, face expressionless but fear and hurt and anger clearly visible in his optics.

“You are hurt in more ways than i can possibly fix, Starscream. You wont go to another cell, not if i have anything to say about it. I refuse to out you in a cell without fully healing you. Not every scar is visable. You know that better than anyone.

…

Refuel, Starscream. Im not going to let you waste away.”

The seeker dropped his servo while the medic talked. If he wasnt going to a cell, where was he going to go? What were they going to do to him?

“Ill be back in an hour. If this cube isnt in you by then, im going to inject it into you.” Ratchet said with a sigh, turning to leave and go back up to the bridge with optimus.

Starscream watched him leave, then finally moved for the first time in four weeks to crawl over and get his energon cube. He holds it up, turning it in the dim light of the brig, casting blue shadows across the floor. He watched them for a moment before opening the cube and taking a small drink.

A rumble escaped his chest, and he tipped the cube back further, draining it rather quickly. He set it back down, wiping off his mouth, slightly surprised by his own frame taking over like that. He had planned on drinking half the cube. Apprently his systems had other plans. He had always been fascinated by what a frame would do when pushed to its limits. His wanted him to survive, despite his processor already giving up.

He set the cube back down exactly where the medic had left it, then crawled back over to his spot to watch the color trickle back into his claws. The tips were horribly dulled still, from him scratching at and ruining his own chassis when panic took over him. Which, down here, unable to see out, feeling trapped like this, was more often than hed like to admit.

His processor was more alert now that he refuled, optics brighter, suddenly seeing and noticing a lot more things in his dank little cell.

It was smaller than he first noticed. Much smaller. He grabbed at his chassis by instinct, a low whine from his engines growing in his abdomen as a need to escape grew.

But he couldnt. He couldnt escape and he couldnt fly, they would never let him touch the sky with his wings ever again. This room would forever be his reality.

His vents hitched, and his optics went wide as the whining from his engines grew, thrusters in his feet glowing, wanting to aid him in his desprate need for escape.

It made the engine room even hotter.

He backed himself into a corner, hyperventilating as he tried to become smaller, tried to push the walls out so he had more room to breathe, it was too hot, too hot and his vents were stalling.

Everything was too bright and colorful and too intense.

He continued to panic for an unknown amount of time until the medic csme back down, accompanied by the Prime, whos size made Starscream see things. He saw Megatron. 

The seeker cowered away fromhim, spitting out excuses for his weakness, pleading with him to not punish him for this, it was his frame rebelling against him and he had no control over it he had no control he was out of control so fsr he couldnt come back. But he was trying, master. Please dont replace him-

Optimus’s optics widened at watching the great seeker cower like a frightened sparkling away from him. It made him feel horrible. He reached out and opened his mouth to try and attempt to calm and reassure the seeker when Ratchet UT-TUT-TUT-ed him out of the hot room, pushing on his chassis to move him along faster.

Starscream held his helm as he balled up in the corner of the cell, trying to protect as much much of himself as he could, waiting for his punishment.

 

It didnt come.

Instead, a steady grey and red servo rest on his helm, as the medic knelt down infront of him.

“Starscream.” He said calmly.

“Megatron isnt here, you aren’t going to be hurt. Look up at me.” The seeker curled in further, not trusting him at first

Ratchet grumbled, and tilted the seeker’s helm up. “Look. Hes gone. Megatron isnt here. Neither is Optimus. Its just me and you. Im proud of you for refuling.” He whispered, letting go of Starscream when he felt him stop struggling against him. Starscream looked around the hazy room, seeing that Ratchet was right.

“I bet everything is really bright, and loud isnt it?” Ratchet prompted.

The seeker nodded. “Please, please let me go look out a window, its far t-too small down here. Its too small, too hot-” Ratchet nodded calmly, standing up, offering a servo to help him up.

“You understand i have to cuff you right?” Starscream nodded quickly

“Yes yes i know, i dont care, just let me breathe”

the medic cuffed the seekers servos together, and lead him out of the dark engine room, and up the stairs to the main room, where there were wide windows looking out onto the cosmos. It was far cooler up here as well, and Starscream vented in the cool air, focusing on how wide and empty the universe was, finding comfort in it.

Ratchet let go of his cuffs, and Starscream gravitated to a window to look out, cuffed servos resting on the icy glass. He pressed his faceplate against the glass as well, letting his overheated vents fog up the glass.

From a small distance away, Ratchet and Optimus watched him. The prime looked pained.

“Will he be alright?”

“Eventually.” Ratchet replied, not looking away from Starscream.

“What… can we do to help for now?”

“For starters, we need to let him stay up here. It was stupid to lock a *seeker* in a tiny little cell like that. Especially one with no windows.” He sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Then we go from there, i suppose….”

Optimus put a comforting servo on his old Friend’s back.

“Tell me where i can help, and i will. He is not your sole responsibility, my friend.” Ratchet leaned into the prime subconsciously.

“Watch him while i find out where we can put him up here…”

“I can do that.” Both of their attentions were back on thr seeker, who had sunk to his knees, laying against the glass, venting evened out now.

“Especially seeing that he is in recharge now.”

Ratchet barked a quiet laugh at that.


End file.
